It Makes Me Ill
by Penthesileia
Summary: Jealousy isn't the only thing Inuyasha feels when he sees Kagome with her new boyfriend. Oneshot, Kag/Inu


**AN:** I've been going crazy from lack of writing (MAJOR writer's block) so I thought I might try to write a one shot. Just to get the juices flowing again. It's based off N'Sync's 'It Makes Me Ill' (I don't own it) Regardless of what you may think of boy bands, the lyrics are awesome and so much fun to twist around. (Mwhaha) Please, please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you think!!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha and I do not own N'Sync's "It Makes Me Ill". I am making no money off this fic.

Inuyasha slumped down in his chair, praying she couldn't see him through the tall, leafy plant and Miroku's back. He was aching for the sight of her. Literally.

His best friend Miroku shook his head disappointedly at Inuyasha when he rubbed his chest, every muscle in his body tense and wound up. "You should be in bed." Miroku told him again.

Inuyasha glared at him and signaled the waiter for a sixth glass of water. "You know it's not that kind of sick." he snapped quietly, straining to see Kagome without her catching sight of him.

She was wearing the pretty red summer dress she had worn to their first date together, the one with the itty-bitty spaghetti straps that barely held the slip of cloth over her body. Her hair was loose and flowing down, hiding her naked back and neck from him. Cheap silver bangles covered her slim arms, no doubt gifts from her new fucking boyfriend. _He _had given her sapphires and gold, rubies and silver, and had been planning on a diamond set in a platinum ring. Inuyasha's scowl turned darker, and he fought to control his stomach. His gifts had been thrown in his face the day she left him, what the hell was so special about this cheap shit?

Miroku opened his mouth, probably to lecture him again, only to close it sharply at Inuyasha's warning look. Ever since Kagome had left Inuyasha without a explanation, Miroku had been nagging him either to forget about the bitch, or go and fucking _fight _for her. Hurt by her rejection, Inuyasha had tried to forget about her. But every time he got even remotely close to getting over her, he would get violently ill. His entire body would ache and get so weak he couldn't get out of bed, he couldn't keep any food down, his nose was like a broken faucet and he had been hacking away like he was a cat demon with a hair ball problem. But he wasn't ready to fight for her yet either. Not until he understood why she had left so abruptly.

So that left him with only one option. Creepy, sickly, stalker.

Oh yeah, he was such a fucking prize.

His head started to pound and he dropped his face into his hands, feeling pathetic. And not only because he was acting like a moron.

His stomach churned when Kagome's face lit up at the sight of a man approaching. _A man who wasn't him. _His claws dug into the table.

Miroku eyed Inuyasha's hands, "Ah, Inuyasha. I doubt you want to explain to your brother why he had to pay for the table you're about to destroy."

Inuyasha rolled his bloodshot eyes, "Feh. Like they'll make him pay." he scoffed, completely focused on Kagome and the man he was looking forward to killing.

Kagome smiled brightly and stood up to hug the man, Inuyasha's stomach churning dangerously as he watched her latch her arms tight around the man's back.

_Fucking bastard._

Inuyasha studied the bastard Kagome was willingly letting touch her. He had short, brown, girlish hair that was slicked back from his face strangely, showing off his weird ass ears. His skin was whiter then Kagome's and shone brightly under the restaurant's dim light like he had fucking spread oil or something over himself before coming. Kagome let go of him long enough to allow him to sit down, and Inuyasha noted in dismay the fucking bastard didn't even have the decency to help Kagome into her seat.

He growled low in his throat, Miroku wincing at the noise. "Fucking prick."

His face wasn't much to look at it. He might as well tattooed, 'I'M A PANSY' on his forehead. Inuyasha scowled. He would bet his entire fortune that his hands were softer then Kagome's. He couldn't even _dress. _Even he knew better then to pair thick, white ankle socks with flip fops and knee length shorts.

The man put his hand palm up on the table, clearly encouraging Kagome to place her own hand there when instead he knocked over her glass of wine. Kagome sprung back, while he rushed to mop up the mess with napkins, not seeing the waiter behind him with a full tray of food trying to avoid him.

Inuyasha's head began to spin and bile rose to his throat, unable to believe what he was seeing. _This _is what Kag replaced him with?! She preferred this loser over _him_?

He jerked down when he erupted in a coughing fit, trying to muffle the sound with his napkin before he could draw Kagome's attention. Though then again, maybe he should. Any kind of attention from her would be better then the cold shoulder she had been gracing him with since she had left him.

Kami_, _he just missed her so _much. _

Miroku looked at him worriedly, "Maybe we should just go...or maybe not." Miroku backed off quickly when Inuyasha swung his suddenly red eyes up to glare at him.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and forced his demon back under control. _"Not yet."_ he growled, only to end up hacking away again.

Inuyasha cleared his throat as his coughing died down and took another swing of water, trying to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. Somehow, the FB had managed not to knock anything else over and was now staring at Kagome while she laughed and Inuyasha's head swam.

Kagome smiled and looked at the man affectionately, obviously very comfortable in his presence. Inuyasha scowled darkly, it had taken him weeks to convince her to even let him take her out for _coffee_ much less dinner at a swanky place like this. What the hell was so great about this guy?

He tried to relax his jaw when it started to ache from being clenched so hard, but Inuyasha only succeeded in giving himself a headache for his effort.

"Well, they look rather cozy." Miroku remarked casually. "It's good to see Kagome's moved on."

Inuyasha forced himself to take a careful sip of water without shattering the glass. "That bastard is all wrong for her."

Miroku raised an annoying all-knowing brow, "And I suppose you're the man for her?"

"Better then that mama's boy." he shot back.

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha look at yourself. Demons aren't suppose to get sick, but you've acted like a ill mortal ever since Kagome left. You have to decide what to do about Kagome. Are you going to move on or win her back?"

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome and the FB, trying to rationally decide whether or not he could give her up to him while his stomach tossed and turned. He would be the one taking care of her. He would be the one making her laugh.

_Crack_

He would be the one to force her to eat when she worked herself to hard over her schoolwork, even though she knew he would be more then happy to support her with his own money for the rest of their lives.

"Er, sir, are you feeling well?" a waiter nervously asked Inuyasha.

He would be the one to dry her off when she came in after dancing in the rain, driving his senses wild from the smell of Kagome and pure rain water.

"You're awfully pale sir, would you like to lie down?"

He would be the one to kiss those pink lips every day, and the one who would make that sweet body tremble and shake every night.

"...sir, I'm going to ask you to let go off the glass before you break it and come with me to lie down now."

He would be the one to see that lazy, satisfied smile light up her entire face as they lay on his bed, his body wrapped around hers, protecting her from anything that could ever harm her.

"Oh sir! You're starting to bleed! Don't panic! I'll call for a doctor, you'll be fine!"

He would be the one to love Kagome.

_Hell NO!_

"Oh no! He's fainted!" the waiter shrieked, clearly hysterical. "Please, please, is there a doctor here?!"

--

"...I think he'll be fine now. He won't even need any meds, just some rest once I stitch his hand up. Would you mind finding more bandages for me?" Kagome's soothing voice woke Inuyasha up. He frowned slightly, a bit confused on why he was lying down on something soft and the slight throbbing in his hand.

He carefully cracked open one eye as Kagome came to kneel down beside him, gently lying a cold wash cloth on his forehead. Her hair was drawn back and her sharp eyes studied his wound intently, tweezers ready to pluck out any more glass. Inuyasha looked around without moving his head, glad to see they were alone in what was probably the employee's break room, lying on a couch he really didn't want to smell to closely.

"Aren't you glad I didn't listen to you when you wanted me to quit medical school?" Kagome asked suddenly as she drew a small shard of glass out and deposited it in a bowl near her feet.

Inuyasha grunted, "That fucking school will be the death of you yet." he said crossly, irradiated by how hard those asshole doctors treated their interns before becoming distracted by Kagome's scent. Kami, he hadn't been this close to her in ages. It felt so good to be near her it made his head spin pleasantly. "Is that why you left?" He asked after a moment.

Kagome set down the tweezers, satisfied she had picked out all the glass before wiping his hand free of blood with a towel. "No. You were never really serious about me giving up my dream of becoming a doctor, you knew how important that is to me."

"Then why the hell did you walk out on me?" Inuyasha asked in a rush, hating himself when his voice broke.

Kagome put the towel down and began cleaning his cuts, not noticing when Inuyasha didn't wince from the sting of it. "I didn't want to stand between you and your new interest." Kagome said tightly.

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "And who the fuck is my 'new interest'?" he repeated angrily. "It's only been you since the first time I saw you, you _know _that."

"Oh?" Kagome asked as she threw the cloth down and picked up her needle, threading his cuts almost violently. "Then why the hell did you_ look_ at her?"

Inuyasha's mouth fell open, in angry shock all this had been caused because he looked at some bitch? "Well damn Kag, what the hell do you want me to do? Wear blinders whenever I leave the house so I don't look at any other woman again? Or maybe I should just get my eyes stitched shut? Hell, you could do it yourself."

"Damn you Inuyasha, you know that's not what I mean. You gave _Kikyo _MY look!" Kagome snarled, jerking her needle through his torn skin.

"Kikyo? What 'look' and damn it Kag, you know I hadn't seen my high school girlfriend since that night you dumped me! She's only my ex." Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome snorted, "Only an ex. If she was only an ex you wouldn't have looked at her that night like you looked at me. You gave that bitch MY look, the one where whenever you look at me it's full of so much love and joy and amazement I have to fight from bursting into tears like some moron. That was MINE and you gave it to that look alike. I know she dumped you and now I know you probably never got over her. So excuse me if I decided I didn't want to be dumped first or have to worry about coming home and finding you with _her_. So I left. And what are you complaining about? You're free to go after her now." Kagome finished, her voice strained as she kept her eyes on the needle weaving in and out of his skin.

Inuyasha looked at her, his noise twitching from the sudden salt that flooded her scent as quiet realization settled over him and his heart rose. She _hadn't_ left him because she didn't love him any more! It was just some stupid, insecure, female thing that he could easily fix.

He gently wrapped his wounded hand around her slim wrist, stilling her. "Kagome listen to me. I'm complaining because I want you. I _love_ you. I don't want to be free."

Kagome froze, her needle in mid-air as she stared at where Inuyasha grasped her.

"I think I know what you're talking about. That night when I saw Kikyo, I had that look because I was so thankful I _wasn't _with her. I was with you-_am_ with you." he suddenly grinned. "Seeing her again kicked my ass into gear about buying the ring I've been shopping for for the past few months. I was planning on blowing off Miroku to go to the jewelers the next day when you left me. I haven't been able to pick it up yet, but it's still there waiting for you."

Kagome shoulder's started to shake as Inuyasha started to tug her closer to him. "I hope that wasn't your proposal." Her lips turned up into a reluctant smile, "You're going to have to do much better after what you put me through."

Inuyasha's eyebrows went up. "After what_ I _put you through? _You're_ the one who left_ me_ wench." he told her, now having her close enough to wrap his uninjured arm around her. "The least you could do is dump that loser you came here with and run off with me."

Kagome looked at him, confused, "What loser?"

"That brown haired punk who probably can't even fight a mouse demon. Damn Kag, you could have done better then _him_." Inuyasha's gut started to churn again. He was a loser, but what kind of man wouldn't fight to keep Kagome with him? He might have to kill him. Not that he minded, he was actually looking forward to it. He just hoped Kagome wouldn't be to upset when he laid her boyfriend's throat at her feet.

"...you mean Hojo?" Kagome started to laugh, "Inuyasha he's _gay._"

Almost instantly, his stomach settled down. "Him? No way. I never met a gay guy who willingly went out into public looking like they dressed themselves in the dark."

Kagome laughed again, "Well Hojo is sort of...um...special. Trust me Inuyasha, there was nothing going on with him."

Inuyasha threw thoughts of gay Hojo out of his head, glad he didn't have to worry about him while he shifted his head closer to her lips, so close her breath brushed teasingly across his nose. "So are we alright then?" he asked nervously, his thumb caressing her wrist while he allowed the washcloth to slip off his head.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it if your going to woo me back like _that."_

Inuyasha mock scowled. "Feh wench. You should be crawling back to me thank you very much. You're the one who left, remember? I just thought I'd be a gentleman and ask you to save your pride and crap."

Kagome smiled and knocked her head gently against his forehead, "We're alright then." She frowned suddenly, the doctor in her taking over. "Inuyasha, you feel so hot." she said, laying her palm on his burning forehead.

He shrugged. "I've been sick."

"Inuyasha, you're a _demon_. You can't get sick." Kagome argued, echoing Miroku's earlier words.

"And? I'm a guy to. It makes us ill when we think about our woman with another man." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome smirked, leaning closer to him, "Sounds like a bad case of love sickness then."

"Is it curable Dr. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked, his whole hand sliding behind her head.

Kagome pursed her lips, "I'm not sure. It'll take all my expertise. And strict bed rest for you all weekend."

Inuyasha smirk lazily, "Bed rest at my home or yours doctor?"

"Definitely yours. That large...strong...thick bed frame you have will prove essential for treatment."

Inuyasha's mouth went dry, knowing exactly what kind of 'treatment' Kagome was prescribing and his mind raced to remember where he had last left the silk ties...

"Can I put my life safely in your hands doctor?"

"You can trust me with everything." Kagome breathed, as she finally slid her lips back where they belonged.

"If you manage to save me by the weekend is out, I'll give you a huge bonus." Inuyasha mentioned causally when they finally broke away.

"Hmmm? And what's that?"

"Me for the rest of our lives."

Kagome smiled against his lips, "What an incentive. How can I say no to that?"

"That was the point."

Inuyasha flexed his hand, glad to see thanks to his demon blood it was practically healed. He stood up and swung Kagome into his arms, her laughter filling his ears. "Come on doctor, no time better then now to start the treatments. And I have a feeling with my condition we'll need all the time we can get."

Kagome laced her hands behind his neck, "What a wonderful patient. So eager and willing to follow doctor's orders."

"You just wait doc. I'm hoping to follow this doctor's orders for the rest of my life."

**AN:** I really hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review!!


End file.
